


Cruz You're driving me Crazy!

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: The Cruz and Lightning Saga [1]
Category: Cars (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, Humor, Mexican Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 13:46:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17602490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Cruz didn't stop driving Lighting McQueen crazy!





	Cruz You're driving me Crazy!

Lightning McQueen was sleeping but Cruz scares him with an airhorn.

Cruz laughed "Got you Lighting!"

Lightning McQueen growled

Clock transition

Lightning McQueen was taking a bath but Cruz flushes the toilet.

"Oh come on!"

Clock transition

Lightning walked to Cruz.

"H-hi Lightning"

"Hi Maricruz"

"Wait did you just call me?"

"Yes"

"Why are you red"

"Because you drive me crazy Ugh!"

Cruz shrugs.


End file.
